An Eric and Tris Love story
by Futureheiress
Summary: Tris and Four are good Friends, She's hopelessly feeling in love with Eric. They've been secretly dating since he had Four throw knives at her. Picks up right before the war.
1. INFO ON STORY

Eric and Tris.

Tris is in love with Eric.

Right before the War.

Natalie is gonna be returning to Dauntless

Caleb transferred to Dauntless with his sister, and is Divergent, but is a weaker Divergent (Like Four) and Eric as well as Max knows.

Four is gonna be best friends with Tris, and like a brother to Eric.


	2. Chapter 2

Tri's Prov

I walked over to Eric's apartment. We had just been injected with the serum, the memory cognitive transmitter. "Damn it Eric. Open up!" I called, as I continued knocking. We've been dating in secret for my whole initiation. "Hold your horses! I'm coming!" I heard his irritated voice, then I saw the door open. "What do you… Tris. Sorry. Are you Okay?"

I took a deep breath and said "Not Really… Um, can we talk?" Eric let me in and said "Mother nature issues?" I shook my head, as he shut his door. "I'm pregnant." That made him stop, and turn to me. "You're Pregnant?! Shit… Jeanine is planning on us marching on Abnegation tonight… I can't let you go…" I said "I'm going. I'll be careful. Four and Caleb will be there, and will help protect me… please…" He sighed and said "Okay..."

I can't remember what time it was when we went to Abnegation. But Four, and Caleb got stopped. I can't remember what happened, other then Four and Caleb getting taken to Erudite, after I tried to stick up for them, where Jeanine must've been controlling it from, I got forced to my knees by a pond. Gun shots went off, I half expected to drop over dead, but I didn't, the bullet had hit my side but not bad enough to cause me to die. There was a sharp agonizing pain, in my side. I could smell blood. I looked up, and saw Max, and My mom running towards me. "Tris Get up. We have to move!" They said, helping me to my feet. 'I need Eric, Where was he?' I thought. We ran to the abandoned house at the edge, The one safe area, where I dropped to my knees. "Damn it Max… She's gonna lose it if she finds out Eric's.. You know where…" Mom said. "Where's Eric?!" I cried.

"Sweetie Calm down…" Max said,putting a hand on my back. "Eric's fine." Mom said. "I need him…" I cried, Max looked at my side. "Natalie, Stay with her. Get the bleeding to stop." I passed out from blood loss.

When I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar room. "Eric…" I rasped out, causing two people to come over to me. Eric's hand was on my shoulder. "You're Okay." "The baby?" I asked, weakly as Eric sat beside me, on the bed.

"Tris… I… I mean… You…" Eric stammered. Max said "I'm gonna get the doc." He left, as Eric said "Tris… The bullet wasn't deep enough to cause you to die, but you lost a ton of blood… They also discovered you got shot in the leg…" I said "Is the baby Okay?" "Tris… You lost a lot of blood… A dangerous amount. They fixed you up, and gave you blood transfusions, but…"

"The Baby's Okay right?" I asked, as Eric's shattered voice said "No… Tris… we lost the baby… The blood loss was too great.. They said that when they did an ultrasound, after they already got you stable, and all stitched up once the blood test came back. The baby's heartbeat was not beating…" "Your… You're Lying!" I stammered, feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces.

"I'm so sorry baby… But you're alive, that's the important thing. We can always try again. I failed you. I'm so so Sorry." I said "I know your right… I'm Okay, and we can try again… But I feel so guilty… If my stubborn self didn't get in the way, the baby would still be alive." I felt tears sting my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away, before Eric could see them.

"Tris, Honey. You don't have to hide the tears from me. It's just me, here." He caressed my cheek and said "Marry me baby." I was shocked, and said "Yes!" He kissed me soft. "I'll take you home soon." He whispered.

After a little coaxing Eric got me to eat, then he took me home, to Dauntless. Eric and I laid down in bed, but our night was plagued with nightmares, eventually we gave up trying. "I want you." I whispered. Eric looked to me and said "Are you sure Tris?" I said "Yes... Please." I begged. We gently made love.


End file.
